Sailor Stars Case: Part I
by Eien M
Summary: I'm just letting you know, I'm using Jap. names. Sailor Iron Mouse hires Mouri to find the identities of the Sailor Soldiers but instead it leads to many adventures for them all. T Just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Stars Case: Part I

Chapter 1: Lost Transformation

"Usagi!" a raven haired teen ran beside her friend and started to whisper, "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru are fighting 4 Phages! They're in the park. They also wanted to tell you something."

"Well, come on!" the blonde rabbit took her friend's hand and dragged her to the park and behind a tree.

"Did you contact the others, Rei?"

Apparently knowing what her friend meant she nodded and whispered, "They're coming after us."

Usagi grasped her brooch in the center of her chest and shouted, "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

In the place of the two girls was two of the legendary Sailor Senshi:

Sailor Moon, the Princess of the Sailor Senshi of that solar system.

Sailor Mars, the soldier of fire.

The two sailor soldiers jumped into the battle and announced themselves.

"Agents of Love and Justice, Pretty Sailor Soldier: Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

The four monsters and sailor senshi that were already there looked behind Sailor Moon and Mars to see the last of the Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" the inner senshi shouted in sync.

"Behind you, Princess!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Moon looked behind to Sailor Ojou, who wore a very tight red dress.

"Mars, Flame Sniper!" A fiery arrow was launched but to no avail the Phage jumped out of the way only to hit Sailor Moon.

The arrow hit the moon princess in the center of her chest where the force launched her to go crashing into a wooden bench that broke.

"Saturn, help her!" Sailor Venus ordered.

The young charcoal haired girl nodded and ran to her Princess.

"Are you alright?" the soldier of silence asked.

Sailor Moon nodded as her sailor fuku became ribbons that changed her into her school uniform.

Usagi sat up, "Saturn, help the others!" the girl ordered. The soldier just shook her head.

"Saturn, I hate to say this but, that's an order!"

The young girl's eyes showed hurt but she reluctantly followed the orders.

Usagi looked at her brooch and gasped.

_No, no! How? How? How will I transform now?_

The golden heart's gem was shattered and the red and orange jewel of the brooches had slipped out somewhere.

The blond took off the brooch and shouted,

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

The brooch only flashed like the time with Prince Diamond.

"This can't be true! No, no, no! Why now? Why?" the whispers of the girl's kept going.

"Thank Aphrodite, you were here! We probably would have had to kill them and taken the people's lives if you weren't here!" Venus said.

"Usagi?" Mercury shouted, "Usagi, what happened? Did you get hurt? Did you..." the soldier of Mercury's questions stopped when she saw what Usagi held in her hand.

"No! That's impossible!" Mercury shouted.

"What happened? Is Koneko alright?" Uranus asked urgently.

"Her brooch, it it's broken! Mars's arrow pierced the center!"

"Pluto, how long can you hold those Phages?" Mars asked the soldier of time.

"Not long, a week at the most."

"Usagi, I'm sorry for shattering your brooch," Mars said quietly.

Usagi shook her head, "It wasn't you, I know it," the blond replied with a cracking voice.

"Princess, how about you stay with me and the other outer soldier's mansion, OK? The others can come too," Setsuna suggested.

The Princess of the Moon nodded and got up.

"Since it's hot you can get some ice cream, my treat, Koneko, than we can go to our mansion," once Haruka said ice cream the blonde's face lightened up.

"Two vanilla scoops with chocolate syrup and a cherry!" Usagi cheered.

Everyone sweat dropped at Usagi's sudden cheeriness.

The eight teens and child walked off to get the dessert for their future Queen.

"So, those are the Sailor Senshi."

A 7 year-old boy with glasses came out from the trees where he had been hiding. The young boy walked over to the bench that was now better for firewood.

The boy looked at the ground and saw a small red round marble. Carefully the child picked up the red marble.

_This must be from the brooch_

Sailor Moon time: Episode 180

Detective Conan: Before Desperate Revival

Was it good? Please tell me if I should continue. Plus I'm sorry if there's any misunderstood parts and grammar.

Also, those who like Mamoru and Usagi than go somewhere else! I'm sorry, but I just hate Mamoru! Now, this leads me to this poll:

Who should Usagi be with?

_ Motoki

_ Seiya

_ Prince Diamond

_ Conan/Shinchi

_ Heiji

I need this for future chapters. It closes on the 5th chapter.

I'm open to any comments!

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Stars Case: Part I; Chapter 2 **

_A New Job_

"_Mouri, you made it! Oh, and I can see you brought your daughter and son!" A woman who was the size of a little kid stood in front of three people._

"_Ah Nezu, no, this boy is actually a freeloader. The girl is my daughter," Mouri said as he shook hands with the small girl._

"_Well, what are their names?" Nezu asked._

"_I'm Ran!" the teen girl said._

"_I'm Edogawa Conan!" the young boy said. _

"_Hello, I'm Sai-no, Nezu!" The lavender-haired girl then turned to Mouri. "Anyway, I want you to find the identity of these people." Nezu took out eight pictures that showed eight woman in sailor outfits._

"_Who are they?" Mouri asked as he took the pictures. Before Nezu could answer a phone started to ring._

"_Could you wait?" the lavender-haired girl opened a drawer and took out a rotary phone._

_Nezu whispered, "Hello, this is Sailor Iron Mouse." _

"_Galaxia-sama summons you," a voice replied._

"_Yes, I'll be there," Nezu hung up._

"_My boss," the mysterious woman said the word with distaste in her voice, "Summons me. I've told you everything you need to know. On each photo is a small piece of information, such as their name and strength. Good luck. Wait! One more thing actually. I especially want you to find her identity," Nezu pointer to the leader and spoke with a dark voice, "Sailor Moon," Nezu turned away and walked away from the three. _

_The small woman walked out of the room and turned right, further into the building where her master stayed unless she went to do some work herself._

_Nezu walked to a boarded door down the hall. She took out a card and slid it down a card slider as the door opened. The woman went under the X-ed boarded room and entered. The door closed behind her as she disappeared into the room._

"_Galaxia-sama, you summoned me?" the business woman was now in a outfit that was white and black along with ears of a mouse._

"_Sailor Iron Mouse, have you found your target?" the woman in a gold outfit asked. _

"_Yes, Galaxia-sama," said Sailor Iron Mouse._

_Sailor Iron Mouse smiled evilly before disappearing from sight._

_~ ~ ~ The Office_

"_Hmm, those are some strange outfits to fight in!" Ran stated while looking over her father's shoulders to see the pictures._

"_How do you know that they fight in those?" Conan asked, seemingly innocently. He was on a table to see the photos._

"_Oh, before we left Sonoko asked me to see if I could get a gift that involved the Sailor Senshi. I asked who they were and she said that they're people who protect this part of Japan. She said that they're related to the planets. If I remember correctly, though, the strongest seen is Sailor Moon. But strangely enough there's no senshi for Saturn or Pluto." †_

_Kogoro looked at his daughter strangely and commented on what she said, "I think you researched them for a long time."_

"_Oh, no! Sonoko was very interested and she told me all she knew."_

_Kogoro looked at his daughter still who also looked back, making it look like a starring contest. Conan used that to his advantage and took the front photo, that was, covenienly, the one who the woman wanted the most. The child jumped off the table._

_"Hey, kid! Why don't you go and find someone your own age to play with? If you want to stay with me than don't get in my way!" the Sleeping Mouri Kogoro said harshly._

_"Dad!" the karate champion scolded._

_"Well, he does get in the way of my work!" the man stated very truly._

"_Fine! Conan-kun, do you want me to walk you around?" Ran asked, her face all kind._

"_Eh, no thank you, Ran-nee-chan!" the boy said smiling sheepishly._

"_Well, if you say so. Stay safe!"Conan walked out of the office looking at the picture of the senshi of the Moon, Sailor Moon._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Present

_Hmm, I wonder why she wants to know the identity of them? Maybe I'm just worrying too much but when she gave out her name and started to give out one but than another bothers me._

_So, I guess the outer Sailor Senshi live in a mansion around here. Maybe I should ask some retailers. Then again, knowing teen girls they'd want to have a sleepover and they most likely won't be done for a while._

The boy looked at the picture and looked at it carefully.

_But I do wish I knew what was so special about her. The Sailor Senshi seem to be very worried for her._

Conan started to walk around when he was smashed by someone who was his weight.


End file.
